


Right From The Pot

by specsy



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specsy/pseuds/specsy
Summary: Just a double drabble (265 words) of Green preparing to put up with his friends again.





	Right From The Pot

**Author's Note:**

> first post! kinda first piece of writing, actually
> 
> do people still say drabble, or is that ff.net-esque?

He has a mug in one hand and the coffee pot in the other, about to pour himself a cup when, out of the corner of his eye, he catches a movement through the glass sliding doors. He turns just in time to see Red, Blue, and Gold rushing onto the property as they trip over each other with a few yelps, all three looking fairly freaked out. They’re soon joined by Yellow, panting, with sheer panic written across her face. 

Green watches for a moment as the four stumble through his patio door.

He looks at the empty mug in his hand and sighs, setting it down and opting to drink right from the pot instead. He ingests about four cups (which he figures is probably enough) before placing it back on the maker right as the group makes it inside, establishing their entrance with an assortment of noises that Green supposes expresses relief, exhaustion, and possible fear of an impending doom.

He makes his way over to where the four are sprawled in front of the door and crosses his arms, waiting for them to catch their breaths.

After a moment, Red starts, “Remember that thing in the lab you told us not to mess with?”

Green presses his lips together in a thin line. He debates with himself for a moment as the others await his response.

“Alright, one more cup,” he murmurs, heading back towards the kitchen.

He hears Blue mutter, “Yeah, you’re gonna need it,” under her breath as he burns his lips on the rim of the coffee pot.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i know technically "alright" isn't correct, but "all right" looked weird so i couldn't keep it sorry lol
> 
> i know this fandom is dead so likely no one will see this, but if anyone does, please lmk if any corrections are needed; i have no clue when commas and periods are supposed to be in the quotations, so really, please tell me if i did something wrong


End file.
